The Last Day
The Last Day is the twentieth episode of the Second Season and it is the forty-second episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|The Last Day Promo NEVER IS A VERY LONG TIME - is willing to go to extraordinary lengths to prevent from being a victim of ' plan to break the curse. Damon’s actions put him at terrible odds with and the tension that started brewing between the brothers over their differing opinions of how to help save Elena’s life blows up into full-scale conflict. returns to Mystic Falls after receiving a disturbing phone call. With the full moon marking the arrival of the sacrifice ritual, Stefan and Elena spend a romantic day together afraid it might be their last. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Michaela McManus as Jules *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast * Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson * This episode marks Tyler biting Damon, and Jenna becoming a vampire. * It is a strange simetry that Damon tries to force Elena to become a vampire, taking away her choice, just as Stefan took his choice 145 years ago. * Elena admits to Stefan that she doesn't want at become a vampire in this episode. Production Notes * Bonnie and Jeremy do not appear in this episode. * This episode had 2.679 million viewers in the USA, making it the least watched episode in season 2. Cultural references * Bambi is referenced by Elena in 'The Last Day' :: Bambi, the main character from the 1923 novel Bambi, A Life In The Woods written by Austrian author Felix Salten. In 1942, the story was adapted into an animated movie released by Walt Disney. *Damon calls Matt "Boy Wonder". That was one of the nicknames for Robin , Batman's sidekick. Quotes *'Elijah: ''(To Damon about Elena) '"The problem, Damon. You talk a good game but you don’t actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And 'never' for a vampire? It's a very long time." ---- *Elena'': ''(To Stefan) ''"I'll never be able to watch 'Bambi' again." ---- *''Stefan'': (To Elena') ''"If it was my choice I'd want to be with you forever." ---- *'Elena: (To Stefan) "I was supposed to grow up. Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and now it's all gone. I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." ---- *Klaus: (To Damon) '"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50-50 guess on who." ---- *'Damon:''' "Elijah’s an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You don’t believe this guy." *Stefan:' "What do you want me to do Damon? Elena made her decision. She’s choosing to trust Elijah. I’m going to put my faith in her." *''Damon'': "Why? She’s just going to end up dead." *''Stefan'': "Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I’m going to bet on someone instincts it’s going to be hers." *''Damon: '"Then that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." *Stefan:' "She chose to trust you too." *Damon'': "Maybe you shouldn’t be so sure about her instincts." ---- *'Greta:' She's not dead...she's in transition. Gallery Videos Pictures 220-1.jpg 220-2.jpg 220-3.jpg 220-4.jpg 220-5.jpg 220-6.jpg 220-7.jpg Stelena 220.jpg 220a.jpg 2-20-gunner-matt.png 220VampireDiaries1573.jpg 220VampireDiaries1163.jpg 220VampireDiaries1848.jpg 220VampireDiaries1840.jpg 220VampireDiaries0757.jpg 220VampireDiaries0561.jpg 220VampireDiaries1411.jpg 2-20-elijah-elena.png TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 38.06 -2011.05.07 15.47.46-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 23.53 -2011.05.08 14.47.35-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 32.46 -2011.05.08 14.49.36-.jpg Katherine-2x20.jpg|Katherine Kat 2x20+2x21.png 2X20Carol00.png Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533939-1280-720.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-elena-gilbert-21542577-1280-720.jpg Tyler-Caroline-2x20-tyler-and-caroline-21538653-1921-1080.jpg Tyler-Caroline-2x20-tyler-and-caroline-21538609-1921-1080.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21540073-120-68-1-.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Full moon episodes